narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gaara
|Zdjęcie=Gaara część I.png;Część I Gaara część II.png;Część II Gaara epilog.png;Nowa Era |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=我愛羅 |Rōmaji=Gaara |Inne nazwy= , , , , |Polski=Łukasz Lewandowski |Japoński=Akira Ishida |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=AB |Urodziny=19 Stycznia |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=12-13 |Wiek część 2=15-17 |Wzrost część 1=146,1 cm-148,1 cm |Wzrost część 2=166,1 cm |Wzrost the last=172,5 cm |Waga część 1=39 kg-40,2 kg |Waga część 2=50,9 kg |Ranga część 1=Genin |Ranga część 2=Kage |Klasyfikacja=Jinchūriki~Shukaku, Sensor |Zajęcie=Kazekage, Dowódca Pułku Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, Dowódca Czwartej Dywizji |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Magnesu~~Tylko Powieść, |Kekkei Genkai=Uwolnienie Magnesu~Tylko Powieść |Unikalne cechy=Manipulacja Piaskiem |Rejestracja Ninja=56-001 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=12 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=14 |Przynależność=Sunagakure, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Drużyna=Rodzeństwo Piasku, Czwarta Dywizja |Klan=Klan Kazekage~~Tylko Powieść |Rodzice=Rasa, Karura |Rodzina=Yashamaru~Wuj, Shinki~Przybrany Syn |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=35 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=20 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Ninja Council |Film=Naruto film: Legenda Kamienia Gelel |OVA=Wielki Sportowy Festiwal Wioski Ukrytego Liścia!! |Powieść=Tajemna historia Kakashiego: Piorun na lodowym niebie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} jest shinobi z Sunagakure. Został jinchūriki Jednoogoniastego Shukaku przed swoimi narodzinami co sprawiło, że mieszkańcy Suny obawiali się go jako potwora. Nie mając nikogo z kim mógłby nawiązać przyjaźń, Gaara dorastał nienawidząc świata i troszcząc się jedynie o samego siebie, uzasadniając swoją własną egzystencję poprzez zabicie każdego, kto wejdzie mu w drogę. Po byciu pokonanym przez Naruto Uzumakiego — jinchūriki takiego jak on, który odnalazł siłę w swoich przyjaźniach — Gaara postanowił go naśladować. Został Suny, aby móc chronić wioskę i wszystkich tych, którzy w niej żyją, kładąc kres na strach, którym niegdyś gnębił mieszkańców. Przeszłość Gaara urodził się jako syn Czwartego Kazekage i równocześnie przyszłe narzędzie bojowe do wykorzystania w walkach prowadzonych przez Sunagakure. Kazekage bowiem, wespół z członkinią najwyższej rady Suny, Chiyo, zapieczętował w synu piaskowego demona, Jednoogoniastego Shukaku, za co życiem zapłacić musiała przy narodzinach matka chłopca, jedyna osoba, która wierzyła w istnienie dobra w Gaarze. Tym samym, Gaara stał się jinchūriki, „ludzkim poświęceniem” obdarzonym wielką mocą, wynikającą z posiadanego demona, ale również skazanym na przekleństwo samotności i odrzucenia, jakie spotyka wszystkich noszących w sobie ogoniastego potwora. Jako dziecko Gaara czuł się zatem wyalienowany, bowiem jego rówieśnicy go unikali, bali się go i traktowali jego obecność jako zło konieczne, które z trudem trzeba znosić. Niemogący z nikim nawiązać kontaktu chłopak reagował na otoczenie agresją, przez którą niegdyś zabił człowieka, co tylko pogłębiało jego odrzucenie. Znalazł jednak kogoś, kto okazał mu trochę uczuć. Był nim Yashamaru, brat jego matki. Pokazał Gaarze także jasne strony świata, ale kiedy chłopak był gotowy, by się przed nim otworzyć i zacząć cieszyć życiem, zawierając przyjaźnie z innymi, Yashamaru podjął próbę zabicia Gaary na rozkaz ojca. Yashamaru skłamał, że matka go nienawidziła, jak i on sam. Gaara odparł atak i pozbawił przeciwnika życia, ale tym samym zabił również w sobie budzące się człowieczeństwo, tracąc wszelkie zaufanie do ludzi i przyjmując najbardziej według siebie adekwatną postawę wobec wrogiego świata — nienawiść. Zaczął żyć tylko po to, by nienawidzić i zabijać, ludzie stali się dla niego jedynie przedmiotami, a jedynym celem jego życia stała się egzystencja we wrogości wobec wszystkiego, co go otaczało. Dzięki mocy Shukaku Gaara (znany powszechnie jako Pustynny Gaara) stał się potężnym shinobi, doskonałym, bezwzględnym i okrutnym narzędziem w ręku Kazekage, tak jak to było od początku zaplanowane. Jednak siła Gaary powodowała, iż kierownictwo Sunagakure coraz bardziej obawiało się, iż wymknie się im on spod kontroli. Jako towarzysze zostało mu wyznaczone jego rodzeństwo — siostra Temari i brat Kankurō, jednak chłopak traktował ich wyłącznie z pogardą, oni sami zaś czuli przejmujący strach przed jego siłą i nieprzewidywalnością. Osobowość Pomimo wewnętrznej przemiany życie Gaary nie stało się łatwiejsze. Otoczenie rodzinnej wioski podchodziło do niego z nieufnością. Jedynie jego rodzeństwo dostrzegło w nim ciepło i dobro, obdarzając go sympatią i wsparciem. Kiedy starszyzna zaproponowała Gaarze stanowisko Piątego Kazekage (bo uważano, że dzięki temu skuteczniej uda się go kontrolować, a ponadto zahamuje się jego mordercze zapędy), dojrzał on w tym szansę udowodnienia sobie i innym, iż potrafi uczynić wiele dobrego, zadbać nie tylko o siebie, ale i o innych, wykazać się poświęceniem i hartem ducha dla godnej sprawy. Dzięki tej niezłomnej postawie zaczął zyskiwać powoli uznanie Shinobi Piasku. Niestety, nie było mu dane osiągnąć swojego nowego życiowego celu, bowiem szybko Sunagakure padła ofiarą agresji tajemniczej organizacji Akatsuki, która pragnęła demona ukrytego w Gaarze. Młody Kazekage, walcząc w obronie wioski został zmuszony do poświęcenia siebie dla bezpieczeństwa innych, wpadając w ręce Akatsuki, które pozbawiło go Shukaku. Od tamtej pory, kiedy w Sunie na nowo zapanował porządek, o Gaarze dość długo nie było słychać, do czasu, gdy został zaproszony na spotkanie Pięciu Kage w Kraju Żelaza. Tam dał się we znaki młody wiek Kazekage, ponieważ wszystko, co mówił na naradzie, było puszczane przez palce — jego rad i wypowiedzi nie brano na poważnie. Wszyscy, a zwłaszcza Tsuchikage, doradzali mu, by uczył się od sąsiadów z większym bagażem doświadczenia. Nie wyklucza to jednak faktu, że będąc byłym jinchūriki chłopak mógł wprowadzić świeże pojęcie na temat metod stawiania czoła Akatsuki. Gaara jest jedną z najbardziej tragicznych postaci w świecie Naruto. Skrzywdzony przez los, który wypaczył jego, w gruncie rzeczy, wrażliwe wnętrze i zepchnął w otchłań mroku i samotności. Niewiele miał jasnych i szczęśliwych chwil, a kiedy już zaczynał układać sobie życie, ponownie dopadło go złe fatum. Gaara jest postacią niewątpliwie lubianą, dzięki swojej wyjątkowej sile, a także, a może przede wszystkim za sprawą jego dwoistej natury — dobrej i złej, cichej i impulsywnej, przyjacielskiej i wrogiej, uosabiał bowiem zarówno ciemne, jak i jasne cechy człowieczeństwa, dlatego też każdy w nim mógł znaleźć w jakimś stopniu odbicie części siebie. Wygląd Gaara to najmłodszy z Kage Pięciu Wielkich Krajów. Ma rozczochrane ciemnoczerwone włosy sięgające uszu. Nie posiada brwi, a jego jasnozielone (miętowe) oczy otaczają cienie spowodowane bezsennością wywołaną przez obecność Shukaku, a potem przyzwyczajeniem do bezsenności. Na lewej części czoła ma wytatuowany znak kanji (oznaczający miłość). Gaara nosi karmazynowy kaftan z narzuconą nań jasnofioletową kamizelką. Pod kaftanem ma długie, ciemne spodnie i czarne sandały. Jego nieodłącznym elementem odzienia jest gurda, w której przechowuje swój piasek. Jako Kazekage, podobnie jak jego ojciec, Gaara nosi czarny płaszcz, biały szal sięgający szyi i kapelusz Kage. Podczas wojny pod kamizelkę zakłada przepisową bluzę shinobi. Umiejętności Czakra i Sprawność Fizyczna Ninjutsu Manipulacja Piaskiem Podstawową umiejętnością Gaary jest kontrola nad piaskiem, otrzymana nie od jednoogoniastego demona, lecz od jego matki. Uważa tak jego ojciec i mówi, że Shukaku jest demonem ofensywnym, który nie mógł mu dać tej umiejętności. To daje mu tzw. ochronę absolutną, czyli tarczę nieposiadającą słabych punktów. Jest to bardzo specyficzna odmiana kontroli, bowiem piasek, niezależnie od woli tego shinobi, zapewnia mu nieustanną osłonę (kiedy Gaara próbował się zranić, piasek zareagował sam z siebie — zasłonił skórę tuż przed uderzeniem). Piasek to jednoczesna tarcza i miecz. Gaara może dowolnie go kontrolować — tworzyć z niego ramiona Shukaku, fale uderzeniowe, broń (Piaskowy Shuriken), a nawet piaskowe klony, które działają jako zmyłka dla przeciwników. By zwiększyć swoją osłonę, bezbrwiowy Kage używa techniki Piaskowej Zbroi, która pozwala mu na otoczenie się pancerzem z piasku. Gaara staje się tym samym całkowicie odporny na uderzenia i zranienia. Wiąże się to jednak z utratą czakry i prowadzi do osłabienia wojownika. Piasek w gurdzie różni się od zwykłego piasku. Ten, który Gaara zawsze nosi przy sobie jest naładowany czakrą — to zapewnia mu kilka dodatkowych, użytecznych umiejętności, jak choćby Pustynne Zawieszenie, które pozwala na lot. Wymieszanie piasku z gurdy z okolicznym piaskiem w ziemi zwiększa kilkakrotnie zdolności ofensywno-defensywne Gaary — może dzięki niemu wytwarzać wariacje techniki Trumny Wiążącego Piasku, zmieniając jej wielkość i kształt (Więzienie Wiążącego Piasku ma kształt ogromnej kuli, a Wielki Pustynny Pogrzeb — ogromnej piramidy). Gaara potrafi dodawać do swojego piasku najtwardsze minerały, które wzmacniają jego osłonę. Chłopak dzięki temu tworzy najtwardszą możliwą osłonę — Ostatecznie Twardą Obronę Absolutną: Tarczę Shukaku, której sprostać nie potrafią nawet kekkei genkai. Oprócz tego, dołączenie piasku Shukaku do tego zawartego w ziemi pozwala na zwiększenie zdolności ofensywnych. Gaara, dzięki technice Piaskowego Gradu może zaatakować ogromną przestrzeń bez ruszania się z miejsca. Ostatnią, ale niewątpliwie cenną umiejętnością jest zdolność sensoryczna piasku. Dzięki technice Piaskowego Wyczuwania Gaara jest w stanie znaleźć każdego, nawet niewidzialnego przeciwnika. Transformacja Jinchūriki Statystyki Część I Kiedy Sunagakure dała się wmanewrować w intrygi Orochimaru i napaść na Konohę, Gaara wraz z rodzeństwem został tam wysłany z misją specjalną (udawali uczestników Egzaminu na Chūnina). Miał dzięki temu okazję zaobserwować zupełnie inne relacje międzyludzkie niż te, z którymi stykał się w rodzimej wiosce. Napotkał też przeciwników, którzy podważyli jego przekonanie o własnej supremacji. Jednak punktem zwrotnym w jego życiu stał się pojedynek z Naruto Uzumakim, będącym podobnie jak Gaara jinchūriki z zapieczętowanym w sobie demonem Kyūbim. Z racji tegoż faktu, podobieństwo między oboma chłopakami było olbrzymie. Obaj borykali się przecież w dzieciństwie z przejmującą samotnością i alienacją, jednak o ile Gaara w końcu sam odrzucił niechętny mu świat, Naruto nie ustawał w próbach nawiązania z innymi więzi bliskości, próbach, które, jak wiemy, w końcu zakończyły się sukcesem. I w miarę jak Naruto rozwijał się jako jednostka żyjąca w społeczeństwie, która zyskała akceptację i uznanie, a także sympatię, przyjaźń i troskę innych, o tyle Gaara tkwił cały czas w odrzuceniu, które własną wrogą wobec wszystkich postawą pogłębiał. Starcie miedzy dwoma potężnymi jinchūriki zakończyło się ostatecznie zwycięstwem Naruto, bowiem w przeciwieństwie do Gaary walczył on nie dla siebie, ale dla innych i to właśnie dawało mu siłę. Dzięki pokrewieństwu duchowemu, jakie zaistniało między tymi dwoma chłopcami, Uzumakiemu udało się przekazać Gaarze przesłanie dotyczące kształtowania własnego życia. Wówczas Gaara zrozumiał, że samotność to nie zawsze jest konieczność, czasem to też wybór, który się podejmuje samemu, odsuwając od otoczenia. Gaara, który całe życie skrycie pragnął uczucia, wcale takiego wyboru nie chciał podjąć, ale nie potrafił istnieć inaczej. Teraz jednak zauważył, że jego towarzysze i rodzeństwo niekoniecznie muszą być dla niego wrogami, zwłaszcza że wbrew temu, co sam myślał, nie są zamknięci na niego. Część II thumb|left|Gaara jako Piąty Kazekage W tym czasie, gdy Naruto powrócił z prawie trzyletniego treningu z Jiraiyą, Gaara został mianowany Piątym Kazekage Sunagakure. Swoje rządy sprawował uczciwie, dzięki czemu zyskał szacunek mieszkańców. Samo mianowanie go przywódcą Suny jest już ogromnym postępem w jego relacjach z innymi ludźmi. Gaara jako kazegake poprawił i unormował stosunki z pozostałymi wioskami, oraz utrzymał sojusz z Konohą. Ratowanie Kazekage Akatsuki zdecydowało się zapolować na drzemiącego w Gaarze Shukaku. Choć Kazekage dzielnie stawiał opór Deidarze, nie udało mu się ochronić samego siebie, gdy przyszło mu chronić wioskę. Deidara w tym czasie stworzył potężną bombę, której wybuch mógłby zniszczyć całą wioskę Gaary. Gaara więc zamknął się wraz z bombą w piaskowej kapsule. Stłumiony przez Gaarę wybuch nie zniszczył wioski, ale Gaara sam od niego ucierpiał. Wykończony został uprowadzony do kryjówki Akatsuki, gdzie rozpoczął się rytuał ekstrakcji ogoniastej bestii. Na ratunek Kazekage ruszył Naruto w towarzystwie Sakury, Chiyo i Kakashiego. Niestety nie zdążyli na czas i zastali Gaarę martwego. Podczas gdy Sakura i Chiyo walczyły z Sasorim, Naruto i Kakashi ścigali Deidarę, ponieważ to on zabrał ciało ich przyjaciela. Uzumaki identyfikował się z Gaarą, dlatego był gotów zrobić wszystko, aby ukarać jego mordercę. Wkrótce potem odbił jego ciało i wtedy to Chiyo thumb|Chiyo wskrzesza Gaaręużyła zakazanej techniki ninjutsu, która kosztem jej życia przywróciła Gaarę do świata żywych. Kazekage obudził się w towarzystwie przyjaciół i mieszkańców, którzy martwili się o niego i również ruszyli mu na ratunek. Z kolei scena pożegnania z Naruto należy do najpiękniejszych z jego udziałem. Szczyt Pięciu Kage left|thumb|180px|Szczyt Pięciu Kage Pojawia się długo później, kiedy zostaje wezwany na spotkanie z pozostałymi Kage. Tam zdobywa uznanie innych shinobi dzięki swej uczciwości i szczerości. Młodzieniec staje do walki z Sasuke i tym razem prosi go o to, by zawrócił z obranej drogi. Odnosząc niepowodzenie, Gaara decyduje się zabić nukenina. Były nosiciel Shukaku ratuje także Raikage przed śmiercią. Zyskuje tym samym w oczach porywczego Kage. Jego ugodowa, ale pewna postawa pomaga w sprawnym uformowaniu Sojuszu. To także on proponuje, by nowym Hokage został „syn Białego Kła”. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi Podczas działań wojennych zostaje naczelnym generałem armii. W trakcie walk przychodzi zmierzyć mu się ze swoim ojcem. Wychodzi z tej walki nie tylko zwycięsko, dowiaduje się przede wszystkim, że jego matka naprawdę go kochała, co wreszcie uleczyło jego zbolałą duszę. Dochodzi do kolejnego starcia Gaara ma przed sobą drugiego Mizukage, ale stwierdza że musi pomóc w walce z kimś silniejszym co rozwściecza wskrzeszonego. Gaara porzuca wroga i każe nim zająć się reszcie shinobi, a sam leci do walczących Tsuchikage. Używa rozproszenie piasku i wykrywa atakującego Mu, dzięki czemu Ōnoki ma szanse uniknąć ataku. Wskrzeszony przechodzi do ataku techniką uwolnienia pyłu. Nagle robi unik po wykryci ataku z tyłu za którym stał Naruto, Gaara na prośbę Naruto tworzy chmurę piasku, od której ten się odbija i nokautuje Mu. Ciekawostki * Imię "Gaara" oznacza dosłowni zarówno "kochający siebie demon", jak i "kochający siebie jedwab" (我愛羅). * Poprzedni jinchūriki Shukaku przewidział, że pewnego dnia ktoś okaże znaczenie słów, które zostały wytatuowane na jego dłoniach: i . Tatuaż na czole Gaary, , jest połączeniem tych dwóch znaków kanji. * Według databooków: ** Jego hobby to walka oraz hodowla kaktusów. ** Ulubionymi potrawami Gaary są solone ozory i żołądki podczas, gdy nie przepada za yōkan i marron glacé (kasztanami w słodkim syropie). ** W II części, Gaara i Naruto ważą tyle samo i są tego samego wzrostu. ** Gaara chciałby walczyć z Sasuke Uchihą oraz z każdym, jeśli w grę wchodziłoby dobro jego wioski. ** Gaara ukończył 34 oficjalne misje, w tym: 0 rangi D, 9 rangi C, 8 rangi B, 14 rangi A i 3 rangi S. ** Ulubionymi słowami Gaary w pierwszym i drugim databooku są: , a w trzecim databooku: i . Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Piasku Kategoria:Jinchūriki Kategoria:Kage